1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established by and in the United States Patent Office the present invention is found in the General class entitled, "Fuel and Igniting Devices" (Class 44) and in the subclass entitled, "fire kindling" (subclass 34) and also in t he subclass entitled, "apparatus", (subclass 35).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candle lighting has been usually achieved by matches or other types of lighters, such as cigarette or cigar lighters. Such lighting of candles is quite satisfactory when the wick of the candle is exposed for close relationship to an igniter such as a match and the like. When the wick is floating on oil and is within a glass bowl or enclosure it is very difficult to light the wick by means readily available to the user of the candle. Most often this is the person who is attempting to set or make ready a table either indoors or outdoors. Often times hurricane-type enclosures or chimneys are used with candles in which the wick of the candle is below a convenient level for ignition by the use of a match and the like. Lighters have been tried but in their use they have proved less than satisfactory. Wick-type igniters are known but the snuffing of lighted wick within these igniters by the sliding of the tube often causes the wax on the wick to stick to the tube so that expelling of the wick at a later time is difficult or impossible.
In the present invention the igniter wick is carried by a holder and is replaceable in said interior holder. An outer tube is preferably made of metal with a relief formed near one end so that as the lighted wick of the igniter is drawn within the outer tube the wick end encounters a heat sink. This heat sink portion of this outer tube rapidly extinguishes this lighted wick and the cooling action formed by this heat sink is sufficient to rapidly cool the wax on the wick and prevent sticking of the wick within the outer tube.